An End Is Worth The Beginning
by Sarcastic-Undertones
Summary: Ron, Hermione and a fight. Typical or is it?


****

An End Is Worth The Beginning.

"Hermione, wait please…!" Ron bellowed as he saw her turn the corner and out of sight. He hated fighting with Hermione but he always ended up saying the wrong thing and then Hermione would get offensive and boom they were spiralling into world war three. He cared for her and he didn't want to see her hurt but it was hard to keep quiet. He desperately wanted to know what he was up against. You see Ron had a thing for his best friend and he thought that his best friend had a thing for her friend. This friend being Krum.

It wasn't that he thought there was anything going on anymore but he did have suspicions about something having gone on. He had waited almost five years possibly seven to find out, to know to ask if she felt the same as he. He was terrified though he couldn't live without her. A friend was better then nothing and he wasn't prepared to sacrifice that friendship for something more until he knew just how far it went with Krum. He wanted to know what she would expect if they did get together, if she did say yes. If she did say she loved him too.

The thing was Krum had ruined this for him before and he wouldn't let anything ruin it now. It was seventh year there N.E.W.T.'s were completed. It was the last month and it was a week before the ball. The leaving the ball which Ron would take Hermione to, hopefully. He knew Hermione was the girl for him even though he had a brief fling or two with Luna.

It was all set Harry and the rest of the D.A were having a leaving party in the room of requirement tomorrow and Ron was going to tell her then. He took a deep breath the only problem was he was just after having another major row with her and there was no chance he could tell her if she was still mad at him. He would have to apologise.

He hadn't an idea how to though and it was the night before. He tossed and turned in his bed, unable to sleep. She preoccupied his mind. Bloody hell he thought he was infatuated with her. He tore the blankets off him. He was breaking out in a sweat. He angrily swung his legs out of his bed and his feet met the cold floor. He shivered. Harry was still fast asleep not a care in the world. Ron gazed over at his bedside table the Marauder's map was lying idly on the top. He checked to see if Filch and the rest of the teachers were out of the way quickly and then fled down the stairs, out of the boy's dormitories, the portrait hole and into the corridor. He paced down the empty passageways horridly tapestries and portraits flying by as he went. He knew exactly where he was going and no one could stop him. As he came to the door he checked for anyone lurking about and thrust open the door hastily.

Once inside he swiftly turned the golden taps and let the warm water gently mix with the scented bubbles. He quickly stripped and cautiously lowered himself into one of the giant baths . Once he was sitting comfortably, he pulled the curtain shut. The warm water soothed his tense muscles and he began to relax. He lay back and propped his head against the side of the ledge and closed his eyes. This was bliss he thought. After a cople of minutes of deep relaxation he thought he heard a small sound but he preoccupied himself with washing his back and soon forgot about it. He was about to reach for the soap tap when the cool air met him and the rings of the curtain creaked. There was a loud gasp and Ron twisted rapidly to see where this sudden sound against the silence appeared from when his wars immediately went a bright shade of deep crimson.

"Merlin, Bloody Hell" he squeaked before desperately trying to cover his bits.

In front of him was a very shocked looking Hermione. However within a matter of seconds her shock turned into a scowl. She placed her hands on her hips and began.

"What in the name of Merlin are you doing here Ronald Weasely"

"I-I- he stammered going even redder."

"Well what!" she asked growing more and more impatient.

"I came here to think about things."

"What _things _made you think that you had the right to be out after curfew. You know I can't let you off with this, don't you. I'm head girl and I can't let you go unpunished. What sort of example would I be setting for the prefects and I………" she abruptly stopped.

She was know in the middle of the bath holding a very naked Ron's hand.

"Wh-What did you do that for." she stuttered, colour flooding to her cheeks.

"Sshhh, Ron whispered placing his finger to her trembling lips. I came here thinking I had the right to be out after curfew because I had to think about you."

"Me?"

"You"

"Why?" she asked totally dumbfounded.

"-because… that's all I ever think about, I think about you. I think about how much I love you."

Hermione's eyes widened. She had dreamed of him saying thoses words so many times she could hardly believe what he had said. She took a deep breath and plunged at him covering his mouth with a searing kiss. He grabbed her waist as their tongues met. Massaging each other's mouths. Her hands moved to his hair and he pulled her closer to deepen the kiss. She tasted of sweet vanilla and he longed for her. He groaned as she rested even closer against him. She could feel him throbbing against her thigh. She knew he wanted her as much as she wanted him. He cautiously began to slide her pyjamas off her. His hands roamed her breasts as she licked and kissed his neck savagely. This was bliss. This was real. This was what both of them had been wanting and waiting for. This was the end of a faithful friendship and the beginning of a life long romance.

****

The End.


End file.
